Gotcha
by Stormchaser4ever
Summary: Since teamwork is not working out so well, Kakashi decides to have his team take part in the "capture the bell" game. Sakura has her own ideas    Yeah, my summary is bad... one-shot Kakasaku 3


_**This is a really short one-shot I wrote. I just love Kakasaku. I hope you all enjoy ^^**_

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura sat in a small clearing, while Sasuke leaned against a nearby tree with his arms folded. "What's taking Kakashi-sensei? He's always late," Naruto complained as he dug at the earth with a stick.<p>

"I'd like to see a moment when that guy actually arrives on time," Sasuke said with bored expression on his face as he stared out at the nearby woods.

Sakura sighed. '_Naruto's going to start complaining soon,_' Sakura thought to herself as she watched him.

As if on cue, Naruto threw down the stick and exclaimed, "Where is he! Iruka-sensei said he'd buy me Ramen for lunch!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up. You're being annoying."

Naruto's head snapped in Sasuke's direction. Before he could yell at Sasuke, Kakashi appeared in a poof of white smoke. "Yo! Sorry, I got lost on-"

"You're lying," Naruto exclaimed, pointing at the Jounin.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Why are we here," Sasuke asked, facing Kakashi.

"Today, we are going to work on teamwork… being as some certain people are lacking on the subject," Kakashi said, looking from Naruto to Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glares and Sakura sighed. '_Why are they always fighting? Can't they just get along?_'

Kakashi held up two bells and said, "You three are going to work as a team to get these bells from me. It will be harder than the last time we did this test."

Naruto crossed his arms and looked at Sasuke. '_He's not going to get those bells before me! I won't let him beat me._'

'_That guy,_' Sasuke thought, glaring at Naruto.

"Go," Kakashi said as he extended his arm. Naruto and Sasuke took off, while Sakura just sat there. Kakashi looked down at her and said, "I said go."

"Why bother. Naruto and Sasuke-kun are just going to compete," Sakura said, looking out at the scenery with her chin in her hand.

Kakashi looked at Sakura, "Are you feeling all right?" Kakashi looked at her with growing worried. Lately she seemed different. She was keeping to herself and not talking much.

"Yes, why do you ask," Sakura asked, looking at him, raising an eyebrow.

Kakashi squatted down next her and said, "You just seem a little down. Usually you're happy and following Sasuke-kun around."

Sakura sighed and said, "To tell the truth… I'm over him."

Kakashi blinked, shocked. He had never expected her to say she was over Sasuke. She followed him around like a puppy. '_Is she well?_'

The truth was that she was in love with someone else. Someone who seemed to care about her, someone who noticed her as a valuable team member, and someone she had grown quite fond of. '_The only question is.. does he like me,_' Sakura thought as she gazed at the man she had fallen for… her sensei Kakashi. '_What if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same?_' Sakura sighed and put her head in her hands. '_What should I do?_'

"Are you sure you're feeling well, Sakura," Kakashi asked concerned as he place a hand on her shoulder.

'_Why don't you just show him how you feel,_' inner Sakura said. '_I mean he's right next to you. I perfect striking distance._'

"Sakura?"

Sakura smiled secretly. '_He's off guard for once. Now's my chance,_' Sakura thought and then lunged at Kakashi. Kakashi attempted move the bells from her reach but was shocked by her actions. Instead of grabbing the bells she grabbed his mask, pulling it from his face. "Gotcha," Sakura laughed.

Kakashi blinked, in a stupor by her actions. Her face was in close proximity to his, making them both blush slightly. He felt his stomach fill with butterflies and his heart start to race. '_Why am I feeling this way,_' Kakashi wondered as he gazed into her beautiful green eyes. "Sakura.. I," Kakashi began but was silenced by Sakura pressing her lips to his.

She pulled back quickly and blushed. "I'm sorry…" she stammered as her face turned beat red.

'_She likes me of all people? What's so great about me? Why would she like me,' Kakashi's mind raced. _

Sakura's face turned a deeper shade of red. "I'm sorry sensei.. It's just that I uh… I"

Kakashi put a finger to her lips to silence her. "I only have one question for you. Why me?"

Sakura gulped. "I always liked you but," Sakura said as she looked down. "I figured that.. well," Sakura said and then shrugged.

"Is that why you've been acting strange lately?"

"Well," Sakura said, blushing, "yeah. I never knew how to tell you how I feel. I was always afraid.. I don't know.. that you wouldn't feel the same way.. about me."

Kakashi picked her head up and gazed into her eyes. "You know what?"

"What," Sakura asked.

"I never knew how to tell you how I feel… until now," Kakashi said and then kissed her passionately. Sakura felt her whole body tingle. She threw her arms around him as he deepened the kiss. They then broke and Kakashi said, "Sakura there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it," Sakura asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kakashi," Sakura said and then they kissed once more, oblivious to the footsteps coming.

"Hey! Where's-" Naruto began then froze as he saw Kakashi and Sakura making out. Naruto's jaw dropped and he promptly fainted.

Kakashi and Sakura looked over at Naruto who was twitching on the ground. "That's the first time I've ever seen him so quiet," Kakashi said nonchalantly.

Sakura giggled and said, "Hey Kakashi?"

"Hmm," he asked looking at her.

"You know you're really cute without that mask," Sakura said and Kakashi laughed.

"How would you like to go get something to eat," Kakashi asked.

"I'd love to," Sakura said smiling. Kakashi stood up, pulling his mask back over his face. He extended his hand and helped Sakura to her feet. They then walked off, hand in hand.

Sasuke walked into the clearing and found Naruto twitching on the ground. "Hey," Sasuke said as he kicked Naruto's shoulder lightly. Naruto shot straight up and Sasuke asked, "Have you seen Kakashi and Sakura?" Naruto's eyes grew wide and then promptly fainted again. Sasuke rolled his eyes and then walked off.


End file.
